dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kim-so
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! } |Thanks for }! }} You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! The Paradox 07:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Pics Hi, and welcome to the DC Database Project. I'm kinda curious where you've been getting all of your pics from? Are they from a website? --Brian Kurtz 05:35, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Image Naming Validity of images Okay, you've uploaded several images which you claim are of Argo City. Not only are several of them not Argo City, they aren't even from the DCU. You have several images of Atlantis from Stargate Atlantis. Where are you getting these images? -- SFH 18:55, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::He's getting them from here. --Brian Kurtz 03:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Image policy Hi. I see that others have already addressed you on this, and this is rapidly becoming a major concern. Clearly the images you've been uploading are from an art gallery website and not DC licensed images, which is fine, except for a few things. If you are not the creator of these images, you need to confirm that you have the permission of the owner/creator to redistribute their work. Also, each image needs to be properly licensed and categorized. These are the policies of Wikia, not just the Project. This is easily done from the drop-down menu on the upload screen. Also, the images you upload need to be placed somewhere. There are plenty of ready-made fan art gallery pages out there, and we always welcome more. Otherwise, an image just languished in limbo and serves no purpose at all. If you need any help incorporating them into galleries, don't hesitate to ask me or any of the other admins for help. As it is though, many of the images you've uploaded have been deleted for a wide range of reasons, including: * Poorly named and/or improperly identified * Unlicensed * Uncategorized * Unused * Unverified permission. Please, be sure to fulfill the above requirements for all future image uploads. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 22:53, 16 December 2008 (UTC)